Kami no Suna
by Lavi Black
Summary: O quanto da realidade um quadro é capaz de mostrar?


**Disclaimer: **Death Note não me pertence. Créditos à Ohba e Obata.

**Casal: **Yagami Raito x L

**Spoilers:** Apesar de ser um pouco Universo Alternativo, há alguns spoilers do anime.

**Avisos:** Yaoi, Violência (Tortura), Universo Alternativo.

**Música utilizada: **_Hoshi no Suna_ do cantor japonês _Gackt._

**Sobre o título:** _Kami no Suna_ é uma brincadeira com o nome da música do Gackt. _Hoshi no Suna_ significa _Pó de Estrela_. Trocando o _Hoshi_ pelo _Kami_, fica _Pó de Deus._

**Kami no Suna**

**Vai se pondo profundamente...**

**Sol que queima o céu e o corpo que estavam cobertos...**

**Você vai sumindo**

**O que peço enquanto estou perdido? Este eu solitário...**

O som de dezenas de vozes misturadas domina o salão. Essa é uma das mais ricas e bem organizadas exposições de arte planejadas para esse ano. É incontável a quantidade de pessoas que vem à galeria admirar os belos quadros expostos. Obras de artes feitas por artistas do mundo inteiro reunidas em uma única galeria. É um belo evento. Cada quadro mostra uma situação, um sentimento, uma parte daquele que o pintou. É até mesmo estranho pensar que a maioria desses artistas já está morta.

Caminho pelos corredores olhando superficialmente as telas e as figuras nelas pintadas. Apesar da beleza e do claro talento que elas mostram, nenhuma me desperta o interesse. Todas são iguais. Pertencem a um estilo artístico, seguem regras da arte. Não importa o desenho feito, é sempre a mesma coisa. Acho que se não fosse por meu trabalho, não viria ver esta exposição. Mas um evento de tamanha magnitude exige uma boa segurança e além do mais, reúne líderes de importância mundial, o que é ótimo para meu _outro _trabalho.

Paro ao notar um quadro sozinho no final do corredor. Não há pessoas admirando-o ou analisando-o, está completamente abandonado. Qualquer um que passa por ele, vira o rosto e se afasta. Curioso, me aproximo da tela e examino o desenho. É claro o por que de todos se afastarem. O quadro mostra um anjo caído sobre uma pedra, o mar revolto batendo sob o rochedo. Apenas as tintas branca e preta foram utilizadas para pintá-lo, mas sobre o peito do anjo é possível notar longas e finas linhas vermelhas. O anjo sangra enquanto o céu negro chora sobre seu corpo. É um belo quadro.

Desvio o olhar da tela para a placa colocada abaixo da moldura. Esse quadro foi pintado há dois anos por um homem chamado _Lawliet_. Naturalmente reconheço o nome e não consigo evitar que um sorriso nasça em meus lábios. Lawliet fora um talentoso pintor, além de detetive. Cheguei a ver todos os seus quadros, a maioria exposta na Inglaterra. Mas esse quadro não conhecia. Pela data colocada abaixo de seu nome, essa tela fora pintada um mês antes de sua morte. Uma morte na chuva. Será que Lawliet previra o próprio destino e resolvera colocá-lo em um quadro?

**Abraçando o ódio que se encontra no fundo destes olhos frios**

**Com raiva de mim mesmo, mas mesmo assim a dor não desaparece**

**Abraçando a tristeza que vive eternamente**

_Em poucos minutos a chuva se transformara em uma verdadeira tempestade. As fortes gotas d'água caem sobre a pele enquanto o vento bate e parece sussurrar o futuro. Sob a cortina de chuva vejo meu "rival" parado no meio do terraço, o pescoço inclinado para trás e os olhos fixos no céu cinzento. Sem me importar com a chuva, me aproximo de Lawliet. Paro as suas costas. Ele não se move ou demonstra ter notado minha aproximação. Um suspiro escapa por seus lábios enquanto volta com o pescoço para a posição normal. Seu corpo se vira e logo sou analisado por um par de íris negras e opacas._

_- Você acredita no céu, Raito-kun? - Lawliet me pergunta distraidamente._

_- Na verdade não. - respondo estranhando seu modo de agir. Há algo diferente nele. - Você acredita, L?_

_- Não. - os olhos negros voltam a olhar as nuvens escuras que continuam a derramar a tempestade sobre nós - Mas gosto de pensar que ele existe. _

_- Acho que a chuva não está te fazendo bem, L. - tento sorrir e estendo minha mão. - Vamos entrar._

_- É o som dos sinos que me faz pensar na existência do céu. - Lawliet diz sem me olhar. _

_Olho ao nosso redor e me concentro em ouvir os sons que são ocultos pelo barulho da chuva. Ouço carros e outros tipos de automóveis, mas não ouço o som de sinos. Volto meu olhar para Lawliet. Agora, sua atenção está voltada a mim e um suave e inocente sorriso brinca em seus lábios._

_- Vai me matar, Raito-kun? - apesar da seriedade da pergunta, o tom de voz de L permanece suave._

_- Por que diz isso? - pergunto sorrindo._

_- Porque você é Kira. - Lawliet responde no mesmo tom suave - E porque segura uma bisturi em sua mão esquerda._

_Abaixo o rosto por um momento e fito a prata entre meus dedos. Hoje é realmente o dia em que Lawliet irá morrer, mas a arma utilizada não será esse bisturi. A morte de L já foi escrita no Death Note e será o caderno a arma do crime. Dou um passo para frente e coloco minha mão na lateral do pescoço de Lawliet, que não foge do meu toque. Aproximo meu rosto e pronuncio minhas palavras em um tom sério e baixo._

_- Não tenho motivos para matá-lo, Lawliet. - essa é uma das raras ocasiões em que o chamo por seu verdadeiro nome, o qual ele mesmo me revelou meses atrás._

_- Sim, você tem. - Lawliet responde ainda sorrindo._

_Cansado desse jogo de perguntas e respostas sem sentido, beijo os lábios de L com toda a força que possuo e o deito no chão. A chuva ainda cai sobre nós e de acordo com meus cálculos ainda falta uma hora até que o poder Death Note entre em ação._

**Apenas penso em você que sumiu**

**Eu não tenho nada pra mudar e os meus pensamentos a você**

**Profundo...profundo... Agora também**

**Isso... estou te amando**

Sou despertado de minhas lembranças por um detalhe pintado na tela, o qual ainda não havia percebido. Ao lado do anjo há um caderno aberto. As folhas brancas são manchadas pelas linhas vermelhas que escorrem do tórax do anjo. Um caderno como o Death Note. Internamente me pergunto se e como Lawliet descobriu sobre o caderno da morte. Ou se o pequeno detalhe não passa de um rápido momento de inspiração.

Uma voz soa nos altos falantes anunciando que o leilão irá começar. Todos os quadros dessa exposição serão leiloados e o valor arrecadado doado para instituições de caridade nos países de origem de cada artista. Me afasto do quadro de Lawliet e caminho em direção ao centro do salão, onde várias mesas estão dispostas em frente a um palco. Sigo até a mesa onde minha noiva e meus companheiros da polícia estão. Sento-me ao lado de Misa e aguardo.

Apesar de serem quadros pintados por artistas de pouco renome, cada tela está sendo vendida por milhares de dólares. Ao meu lado Misa insiste para que eu compre um quadro, mas nenhum deles - com exceção do de Lawliet - me interessa. A cada lance dado, Matsuda expressa sua surpresa por ver que algo tão simples quanto um quadro pode ter um alto valor em dinheiro.

Depois de uma hora, chegou o momento do quadro de Lawliet - que descobri que se chama _Shi_ - ser leiloado. O valor inicial era de cem mil dólares, o qual eu dobrei. Meus companheiros de mesa ficaram surpresos com meu interesse em um quadro tão sombrio. Houve um outro lance, o qual também dobrei. Meu próprio lance foi dobrado por outro interessado. Para um quadro que estava abandonado no corredor, _Shi_ está sendo bem disputado. Dou o lance de um milhão de dólares e ganho o quadro. Sorrio e me levanto para ir buscá-lo.

Enquanto caminho por entre as mesas, cujos ocupantes aplaudem mais uma rodada bem sucedida, meu olhar permanece fixo na tela apoiada no cavalete. Subo no palco e aperto as mãos dos organizadores do leilão. Me aproximo do tripé de madeira e pego o quadro. Ao retornar para minha mesa, minha mente é tomada pelas lembranças despertadas pelo belo quadro em minhas mãos.

**O seu nome que pronunciei enquanto era iluminado pelo luar foi tocado pelo vento e sumiu**

**Continuo cantando a música que você me ensinou enquanto sorria no amanhecer**

_A chuva ainda cai, molhando minha roupa e dissolvendo o líquido vermelho que mancha a camiseta de Lawliet enquanto passo o bisturi de seu ombro até seu peito. Meus lábios impedem que os gemidos de dor escapem da gargante de L. Quebro o beijo e rasgo a camiseta branca, partindo do ponto que já fora rasgado pelo bisturi. Observo o tórax pálido e molhado, marcado pela solitária linha vermelha. O peito sobe e desce em uma respiração ofegante. Subo o olhar e encaro as íris opacas de Lawliet. Os olhos negros me olham com uma calma que chega a me assustar._

_Toco o bisturi em um ponto um pouco acima da cintura de L e o deslizo lateralmente até chegar ao meio do abdômen. Lawliet morde o lábio inferior e joga a cabeça para trás. Troco o bisturi de mão - é uma vantagem ser ambidestro - e apoio uma mão ao lado do rosto de L. Encosto minha testa na testa molhada e tocada pelos fios negros. Com uma respiração tão ofegante quanto a de Lawliet, deslizo o bisturi pelo ombro, até aquele momento intacto, até chegar a cintura. O gemido que escapa de L toca minha boca e me faz beijar os lábios que o soltaram._

_Ainda beijando Lawliet, faço um corte seguindo em uma linha reta da clavícula até quase alcançar a cintura. Os cortes que faço são profundos o suficiente para causar dor e perda de sangue. Se continuar a fazê-los, Lawliet morrerá por perda de sangue e não de um ataque cardíaco como planejei. Mas não consigo evitar! É como se minhas mãos se movimentassem de forma independente seguindo um desejo insano de ferir Lawliet cada vez mais, fazê-lo sangrar cada vez mais._

_A ponta do bisturi toca o meio do lábio superior de Lawliet e desliza até chegar o queixo, rasgando a pele molhada. Ao ver o líquido vermelho manchando os lábios finos, volto a beijar L, sentindo em minha própria boca o gosto de sangue. Quando, novamente, quebro o beijo, sinto a mão de Lawliet em minha nuca. Os lábios manchados de sangue sorriem para mim. Seguro o pulso fino e tento afastar a mão de mim, mas L é persistente e forte e não desiste sob meu toque._

_- Gosta tanto assim de se machucar, Raito-kun? - usando uma mão como apoio, Lawliet levanta a parte superior de seu corpo - Quer tanto assim morrer, Raito?_

_Com a raiva acordada pelas perguntas de L, retiro a mão que segurava minha nuca e a empurro até o chão. Com a outra mão, empurro o corpo de Lawliet, que solta um gemido ao atingir a superfície lisa e dura. Deslizo o bisturi pelo braço de L, do pulso até o ombro. Solto o bisturi e encosto meu rosto no rosto de L, passando meus braços por seus ombros. Abraço-o fortemente contra meu corpo._

_- Se você morrer, eu morrerei. - digo baixinho. - É por isso que você tem que morrer._

_- Porque você escolheu ser Kira. - ouço a voz baixa de L._

_- Sayonara, Lawliet. - digo ao sentir pequenos espasmos correrem pelo corpo de L. Os espasmos se tornam mais fortes até que o corpo de Lawliet se aquietar em meus braços. Inerte e sem vida. - Você é a única coisa que me mantêm humano. - digo baixinho, só nesse momento notando que lágrimas quentes disputam espaço com as gotas frias da chuva em meu rosto._

**Estava contando as lágrimas voltadas para o céu estrelado**

**Várias e várias vezes apenas relembrava a noite**

**Aa... profundo profundo agora também**

**Isso... estou te amando**

Silenciosamente, levei o quadro para fora da galeria. Encostei as costas na parede do prédio e olhei para a tela em minhas mãos. A pintura era a exata representação da morte de Lawliet. Imagino se foi assim que ele pensou que fosse morrer. Sob a chuva e sobre seu próprio sangue, derramado por mim. Eu matei o anjo da tela para que minha própria alma e meu próprio coração morressem. Assim eu realmente me tornaria o deus do novo mundo que quero criar. Um deus que só pensa em seus deveres, sem ser incomodado ou tentado por sentimentalismos.

Ouço um forte som vindo do céu, um trovão. Olho para cima e vejo que as nuvens estão tão cinzas quanto as nuvens daquele dia. O vento bate frio e bagunça meu cabelo. Coloco o quadro no chão, apoiado na parede, ao meu lado. Pego um maço de cigarros no bolso interno do meu paletó, juntamente com o isqueiro. Escolho um cigarro e coloco entre meus lábios. Acendo-o e dou uma tragada. Tiro o cigarro da boca e viro o pescoço para trás, jogando a fumaça em direção ao céu. Um relâmpago explode no céu e é como se sua luz revelasse a sombra de um anjo caído sobre as nuvens.

Dou mais uma tragada e sorrio olhando para o quadro ao meu lado. Quando solto a fumaça novamente, sinto uma gota d'água cair em meu rosto. Pego o quadro e volto a entrar na galeria. Não demora muito para que eu comece a ouvir o som da tempestade que cai lá fora. Apago o cigarro em um cinzeiro colocado em cima de uma mesa. Respiro fundo e volto tranquilamente para o evento de arte. Há muitas pessoas aqui que _Kira_ gostaria de conhecer.

Pois foi somente _Kira_ o que restou em mim. Sou o deus do novo mundo e nada mais do que isso. Ao cruzar o salão para chegar até minha mesa, olho distraidamente por uma das janelas. A tempestade cai e os trovões gritam sob a luz dos relâmpagos. E eu ainda posso ver a sombra do anjo nas nuvens. Rio levemente enquanto sento em meu lugar. Enquanto o deus se torna pó na terra, o anjo permanece caído no céu.

**Abraçando o ódio que se encontra no fundo destes olhos frios**

**Com raiva de mim mesmo, mas mesmo assim a dor não desaparece**

**Profundo...profundo... Agora também**

**Isso... estou te amando**

**Owari**

**Notas da Autora:**

_Shi_ = Morte.

Espero que tenham gostado. Por favor, deixem reviews. Críticas e sugestões são sempre bem vindas, obrigada.


End file.
